Tenderness (FrostHawk)
by YoyoFF
Summary: In the end of Avengers, there was scene Loki vs. all Avengers in which happened only that Loki offered Tony to drink. But what happened between this and scene in which Loki is leaving Midgard with Thor? Maybe something like this... Short one-shot FrostHawk.


When Loki woke up, he saw in front of himself those Midgardian morons who call themselves Avengers. He was staring at them through head of Hawkeye´s arrow which was the archer aiming between eyes by. He had to admit that they look really capably altogether. The man in iron suit who asked him for a drink before looked like he would preferably throw him out of the window for revenge, too. Loki looked horribly, he already didn´t have his ironic smirk. "If it´s all the same to you, I´ll have that drink now."

"It´s too late, I´ve drunk it myself." Everybody looked at him. Really he must drink? He brazened out, but he didn´t try to rebut his first sentence.

"I didn´t surmise that you are that boozer. You are almost like Thor," grimaced Loki. Thor burned him by a glance. Did he have to say it before the others?

Tony looked at Thor and laughed: "No, that much no." Thor controlled himself not to strike him with the hammer.

If Natasha wouldn´t start to talk, Tony would feel free to converse with Loki. Or it looked like it, at least. They both looked like they just have found someone who at least few understand their ego and their acting. They were in many things similar, despite that she wasn´t able to describe in what. Because of that she has never trusted Stark a lot; she has known that he would be able to come to the second side. But Loki wasn´t completely on the dark side... he has his own side and in addition to this he didn´t seem evilly now. He lost for a moment his face which he hid all of his emotions. His face showed pain, harm and desperation. He was vulnerable and the Avengers could kill him if they wanted.

"For a small talk you will have time in another time. Now we have to go for Fury to find out what´s going to happen with Loki."  
"Someone must wait here with him," Steve said.  
"Hey, he will be here? In my house? Are you kidding?" challenged Tony.  
"Calm yourself. At first we will put on him handcuffs and we will tie him down here like a dog," smirked Thor and this way he gave back the taunt about drinking.  
"Now he won´t do anything to us. He hasn´t got the scepter, any army, in addition he will be bound and under surveillance of one of us."  
Loki had a harmed expression on his face, but then he smirked and said: "I´m able to do everything."  
"I´m not doubting about that," said Tony honestly.  
"Who is voluntarily enrolling to be controller of a mad smegheaded god who has just desolated New York, Stuttgart and tried to rule whole the Earth? Really attractive job," Natasha smiled ironically.  
"I comprehend that you all want to do this mission a lot, but I can´t leave him in my house and in addition with someone of you."

"Tony, I´m not glad to tell it you, but you are having 1.5 per mile of alcohol in blood and in addiction you are a little bit in shock, you´ve just survived a free fall from big high of what you probably, how can I see now, didn´t pull through without injury and you´ve just destroyed your suit. Ok, you have another. But acknowledge that you aren´t completely in good shape now."  
"So, at first, I certainly don´t have 1.5 per mile. I´m resistive," he grinned. "And then, how you can know that I´m in shock?"  
"I don´t know if someone would talk with my brother in ambient condition."

To Steve this discussion seemed very funny, so he started to laugh and brought up: "And I don´t know who would talk with Stark in ambient condition."

Loki and also Tony transmitted angry gazes to all others, whilst they were having fun.

Natasha interrupted them again. "Clint, you will stay here with Loki, alright? It seemes like you held your common sense."

Clint flurried. This smeghead has rigged him once. But now he hasn´t got the scepter. "Okay," he agreed finally.  
Natasha looks like in her element, she enjoyed when she can command. Usually this role is taken by Steve, but he somehow didn´t want to do it today. "Bruce seems that he after a while will downsize to standard. Stark, can you lend him some clothes? And after it go to the infirmary. You look terrible," she smirked. "Steve with Thor, you go for Fury to firm up, what will be with Loki. I´m going to lab with this scepter. Send to me Bruce then, right?"

Tony challenged: "I´m not a wimp. Blood on the head will wait."  
"By all means it´s sexy," laughed Steve.  
"Let me be, I will go with you for Fury."  
Natasha sighed and said: "You are incorrigible. While you will faint there, we won´t carry you to the infirmary."  
Steve was still in funny mode. "I will take you maximally on the shield."  
Everyone simpered except Thor who didn´t understand it.  
"What´s happening, Viking? You didn´t read anything of Midgardian history?"

Loki understood it naturally, because in difference of Thor he haven´t spent his life by brandishing with hammer, killing everything what is moving, drinking and going at some feasts. He succumbed to mass laugh, he can´t overcome and he simply had to say: "If I know that Thor doesn´t read, because this activity can´t be done by the hammer." Everybody started to laugh, despite it was clear to them that they are now tyrannizing their teammate and what worse, with the enemy number one. It doesn´t matter to them in that moment. Natasha took a deep breath for stop the laugh. "Back to the real. The end of fun."

Avengers betook themselves to the activities that were allotted to them. Bruce slowly started to downsize himself, so Tony lent him clothes and sent him to one of rooms in Stark Tower. Then all others went away excepting Clint who had to watch over Loki.

Loki sat to the sofa, so he sat next to him still carrying the bow. There was silence for a while. He had a question, which weighed him very long and he simply had to ask. Unfortunately, he couldn´t get answer from anyone else than from Loki.

"Can I ask you for something?"  
Silence.  
"Loki, speak with me."  
Still silence.  
"Okay, so in that case..." he pulled out his handgun which he has always by him like a last rescue. It was a long time ago when he used it.  
"You won´t do that."  
"I wouldn´t be so sure. But at least it makes you talk to me."  
Loki only shrugged, a little bit weakly. He failed. Everything got wrong, but he didn´t have to get embarrassed before Avengers. "Anyway it wouldn´t kill me."  
"I don´t want to kill you. I just have a question."  
"So?" 

"Will you tell me, why the first person you rigged on Earth was right me and what was I doing while I was under influence of Tesseract?"  
"I don´t know if I want to tell you about it."  
"You want."  
"How you can know what I want?"  
"I see it on you." He looked at Loki who seemed confused, but in his face glimpsed almost imperceptible soft smile. Despite that it isn´t looking like it, Loki has unbelievably fragile temperament which was hidden behind hatefulness.

Loki bent his head and worriedly propped forehead with his hand. Clint has never seen Loki like that before, maybe neither anybody else. He was staring to the floor, Clint watched him and he put the bow and arrows to the ground. Loki was defenceless, desperate, his face was got rid of all lies. He was thinking about that will Thanos do when he will get wind of what happened – that his army is destroyed and Tesseract won´t be his. Hawkeye didn´t know how it´s possible, but suddenly he sympathized with Loki, he felt sorry for him. He comprehended his situation and he started understanding a possibility that Loki didn´t desolate Earth from his willpower. While he was looking at him, in his mind started to prevail feelings which he haven´t known – fast and total twisted change of opinion and attitude. He had a think about himself. He didn´t comprehend his feelings, what the hell is happening?

Loki was still staring to the ground, but then he closed eyes. He was shuddering. He seemed more desperately than before.  
Clint didn´t think about what he is doing. He put his hand to the Loki´s . It was unnaturally cold. It was attracting Hawkeye more still. Loki turned and look at him.

His green eyes were full of tears. It wouldn´t occur to Clint that the god of lies and what else can have emotions, he can show emotions. He was so vulnerable. Scourged. He didn´t defend to archer´s touch. Clint moved up closer to him, beside he was looking in his tearful eyes. Then he looked at his slightly opened mouth and kissed him gently. Loki was obviously caught by surprise, what is just happening, but he prolonged the kiss. Clint still wasn´t able to comprehend this situation, but he was surprised how Loki can be tender. And after a while Loki started kissing him on the neck and Clint ruffled him in hair by one hand. Loki again moved at his lips. Clint bit him gently and that cause that Loki sighed into the kiss silently.

"Greetings, men." It was Bruce. He smiled widely and he neither didn´t look very surprised. It´s true, that he is a tough cookie. Clint didn´t comprehend, how he can forgot that Bruce was so far in Stark Tower. "I´m not glad to disturb your intimate atmosphere, but I just can´t to not warn you that Stark hasn´t got in his house one place which wouldn´t be monitored by his cameras. So bye, I won´t disturb you anymore."  
Clint wasn´t able to say anything. Finally he said only: "Thank you, Bruce." Then he looked at Loki. "What the hell we will do with this?" he whispered.  
"So, either Stark will have good fun for evening or I will try to erase the recordings. But I probably haven´t got enough of magic and I don´t know the ropes of his technology."  
Clint whispered to his ear: "We will contrive it. Can´t you want to answer my first question?"  
Loki embraced him, so they were sitting very close to each other. "What question?"  
"Why you chose me and what I was doing while I was in the power of Tesseract."

"For the first one I don´t have to answer, because you know the answer yourself." He took a pause. "I knew that you are outstanding from the first moment."  
They were so close that they lips were almost touching. This feeling was oppressing for Clint, he wanted to touch Loki now. But Loki pushed himself back. Clint gave him frustrated look.  
"Do you really want to know answer to the second one?"  
"Yes, I really want."

Loki put his hands to Clint´s temples, so Clint started to remember thoughts of the time when he didn´t have control of him. Suddenly he saw things which he had to never see. He was coldhearted, he didn´t have mercy with anyone. The one he listened to was Loki. He was absolutely brainwashed. Despite that Loki caused this, he snuggled to him. Parts of concrete happening started to remember him. How he was killing everything living by his arrows. How he almost caused destroying of SHIELD.  
Loki was watching him worriedly. He was afraid. Afraid of that he will lose Clint.  
Clint noticed that, so he embraced him and kissed him innocently.

"I´m sorry, Clint," he started to caressing him tenderly on the back.  
Then he smiled slightly and said: "If you are angry at me and you want to shoot me, do it. I would understand it."  
"Of course, that I would prefer to kill you. But I won´t do it."  
"Why?" The answer was clear, but he wanted to hear it.  
Clint snuggled to him more. "I love you, Loki," he murmured.  
"I... I love you to," whispered Loki into his hair.  
Incalculably many times uttered phrase. But despite this it was so nice. It wouldn´t occur to Clint that Loki is able to love. Still he can use him just to get some information, after all the danger from his side wasn´t completely warded off. He like better fast forgot to this idea. He wanted to enjoy this situation and Loki´s touches.  
Loki was still caressing him on the back. He was unbelievably tender. He wouldn´t guess it to him.

They were just sitting a while and then Clint started kissing Loki and he was kissing him back. Then Loki involved his tongue and put hands on Clint´s waist. Clint put hand into Loki´s hair. He tumbled him to the sofa (if Stark would see what is happening on his sofa, probably he wouldn´t be so happy of it – and if they won´t erase the recordings, he will find out it and the sofa probably will be thrown off) and he made some hickeys on his neck. Loki wasn´t still completely without magic, so he let disappear their armor. Clint wandered with his hand under Loki´s shirt, in fact green tunic which he was wearing. Asgardians have really strange fashion. Then he figured out that the tunic is needless, so he whipped it off. He again thought about his acting... after all he liked girls! But Loki was so hot... he has got quite pale skin that proves he isn´t of Asgardian birth. He wasn´t so muscular as Thor, but even so he had worked out body. Under Clint´s touches he slightly shivered.

Loki turned and tumbled Clint under himself. He took off his black T-shirt and he must recognize that Clint is in wonderful shape. Absolutely irresistible. He was caressing him on the chest and then he started to taking off his trousers.  
They were disturbed by Fury´s call. "Agent Barton? Take Loki to the base, immediately."  
Clint gazed at Loki. "So we probably must let it to another time."  
Loki smiled sadly and then kissed Clint long and passionately. "Nothing else remains."  
Then he exhausted his magic by erasing recordings of Stark´s cameras.

Before that he flew with Thor back to Asgard, he looked Clint in eyes by a look which Clint won´t forget easily. Clint then had to go away, because he didn´t want others to see tears in his eyes.


End file.
